DragonBall Z Presents: Within the Heart
by Starchild Potter
Summary: Ami Mizuno is going through everyday life, when suddenly, she stumbles upon something she shouldn't have. Will she survive what happens? Rated M: For Language, Violence, Very Strong Sexual Content, Nudity and Adult Situations. Reader discretion advised.
1. Prologue

**DragonBall Z**  
 **Presents**  
 **Within the Heart**

 **Prologue**  
 **Everyday Life: Thrown Outta Whack**

A young woman went about her everyday life. She was beautiful with bluish-teal, short feathery hair, and big beautiful blue eyes. She walked around taking notes down on a clipboard as she watched various people do their experiments. Her long white lapcoat rustling as she walked around, synching with the clicking of her shoes on the floor. Her name is Ami Mizuno, she is in her early twenties and long since graduated from her high school.  
It had been many years since she and her friends destroyed the evil in the world. Surprisingly, she could still transform, and retained her equipment, but she rarely used it anymore. She was looking forward to when her shift ended, was another long day for her. She adjusted her glasses as hse kept working. Knowing her luck, just when she got got home, her Usagi would be probably asking her over to have tea with her and Mamoru. Chibiusa was quite a handful for those two half the time. What's funny is how Chibiusa dubbed her Aunty Ami. A petname she found flattering.  
She supposed it had to fit as she, Usagi and the others were close enough to be considered family. Sadly, she didn't have much time for a life of her own though. She was painfully shy, not really sure how to approach a man herself. Not nearly as outgoing as the others. She spent most of her time at home, at work, or with Usagi and the others. But such was life.  
What she did not know was that her life was gonna take a drastic turn. A very, crazy drastic turn at that, one that would take her away from here altogether. She finished her notes, then left the lab, heading upstairs to her boss's office. She reached a door that said "Professor Senbayashi" and knocked.  
A delicate elderly voice said "Enter."  
Ami walked in. To look at Professor Senbayashi as he looked up. He was a balding man in his Seventies with a bushy white mustache and intense brown eyes behind square glasses. He was a nice enough man to work for. Helped Ami get started here in the first place.  
"Notes are complete, Professor," she said, "No mishaps today."  
She placed the stack on his desk.  
"Ah very good," said Senbayashi, "You have been very dilligent today Ms. Mizuno."  
Ami bowed her head.  
"Thank you," she said.  
"You may go home for the day," said Senbayashi, "You've earned it after all your hard work."  
"Yes Professor," said Ami.  
She bowed her head again and left the room. She went back downstairs to the employee locker room and opened her locker. There were various pics of her and the others, a few knick knacks and books. She took off her labcoat, revealing a white tank t-shirt, pleated blue skirt and white socks with brown flats. She hung her labcoat in the locker, the grabbed her blue windbreaker and purse out of there. She then closed the locker and left the room.  
She went back up the stairs and out the front door into the sunlit afternoon. She decided to head toward the park and relax a bit. It was always quiet out there. She walked a half a mile and eventually reached the gateway. She sat down on a bench and closed her eyes while listening to the trickle of the nearby fountain. Suddenly she heard a rustle that alerted her. She looked. The bush shook again.  
She raised her eyebrows and cautiously approached. She started hearing a hushed voice.  
"This planet is very primitive, nothing of interest here," it said, "Permission to return to the ship Lord Frieza?"  
She carefully parted the bush and looked.  
"No, I don't think what we seek is here," said the voice, "Would have found it by now."  
She saw a strange indigo skinned man, with features that could only be attributed to a fish. Yet he was humanoid. He spoke with a froglike voice, wore black armor of some kind, black spandex like pants, with white gloves and green boots. He also wore something on his face with a single green lense.  
"Yes, I am quite posi-," he began, but suddenly the device on his face beeped.  
He turned and looked straight at Ami.  
"Shit, I have been spotted!" he yelled.  
Ami turned and ran just as she heard "Yes my lord."  
She could hear a whooshing sound, she turned around and saw him flying straight after her.  
"How is this even possible?" she said.  
She picked up her pace. She dipped and weaved everywhere, twisting and turning. She ducked behind a statue and waited. She thought she heard something whoosh by. She slowly peeked out. She didn't see the man.  
"Where do you think you're going?" said a voice behind her.  
She yelped and turned around to briefly see the man. Then felt a sensation in her stomach like she got zapped, and then all went black...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**  
 **Strange Life Forms**

Ami's eyes remained shut, she felt like she was in her bed. A nice way to wake up, nice and cozy. She could faintly hear voices but could not make them out. She dismissed it and rolled over to get more comfortable, but she found she could not move.

"Huh?" she said.

She opened her eyes and looked around as far as she could move her head. This room was not like anything she had ever seen before. Most of the color scheme was dead white, poison purple, and danger yellow. Machines, the like's of which she had never seen before were all over the place; beeping, whirring, droning. Strange tools and instruments were all neatly arranged on odd tables.

She then heard voices after straining her ears. Four, she recognized one as the weird fish man. But the others, one had a slight effeminate yet masculine feel, another was gravelly and rough. The fourth was rather suave and would be soothing if it was not for the situation.

"You were given orders to eliminate the life form, Cui," said the effeminate voice, "Instead you bring her with you? You better have a damned good explanation."

"Well my lord," said the Fish man, "I figured a dead body would draw questions and an explosion would draw attention. So I figured, quiet handling and extreme care was needed."

"Plus you love having pets," laughed the gravelly voice.

"Shut up Dodoria," said the suave voice.

"Well Cui," said the one that was referred to as 'my lord', "Perhaps I underestimated you this time. You made a good call."

"Thank you my lord," said the one called Cui.

Just then the doors to the lab slid open with a swoosh and a strange, short bald guy with a long white beard came in. He wore a variant lf black armor with what looked like a white skirt undertneath. He looked at Ami then put his finger to the object on his face (A green one this time.)

"The Earthling is awake my lord," he said in a deep voice.

"Thank you Planthorr," said the voice dubbed 'My Lord'.

Ami heard more footsteps. And four more people came all wore similar uniforms with subtle differences. She recognized the fish man immediately. She saw a rather obese man that was all pink with purple lips, and had a crown of horns on his head. The one in the middle floated in a small pod, did not look like much but Ami could sense power and authority by him. The fourth one was effeminate but rather handsome with pale green skin and jewelry and vibrant long green hair done in a braid.

"So I see you're awake," said the one everyone was calling my lord, "I apologize for the accomodations, but you're a witness."

"Where am I?" said Ami, "Who are you? I haven't done anything?"

"So naive," chuckled the one that was seemingly called Dodoria.

"Shut up Dodoria," said the handsome one.

The one called Cui chuckled.

"I don't mind answering your questions," said the one called "My Lord", "You are aboard my space vessel. We are millions of miles above Earth. I am Lord Frieza. Now yes, you are by all means innocent but you are a witness, so I am sad to say, as beautiful as you are, we must kill you."

Suddenly one of the machines started beeping crazily.

"Planthorr what the hell is going on?" asked Frieza.

"I don't know," said Planthorr, "The machine is acting up, I can't find the source."

"If you want," said Ami, "I can see if I can help."

All five men looked at her surprised.

"What?" said Cui.

"Where I come from," said Ami, "I work in the lab. If you release my restraints, I will take a look at the machine."

Everyone looked at Frieza. He gestured and Planthorr walked over and undid her restraints. Ami climbed off.

"For safety, shut off the machine," said Ami.

Planthorr looked at Frieza.

"Do it," he said.

Planthorr nodded and pressed a few buttons and it died down wiuth a whirr. Ami looked for a hatch and found it. She opened it and stuck her head in carefully.

"I see something," she said.

"What is it?" asked Planthorr.

"One of the hoses in here has a hole in it," said Ami, "I am going to need the proper tools."

Frieza nodded to Planthorr who did as he was told and gave Ami what she needed. A tray of tools plus a replacement hose was rolled towards Ami. Ami would pull back from the hole every few seconds to get what she needed. For a few minutes there was nothing but the sound of Ami tinkering around. Eventuall she pulled out.

"Ok try it now," she said.

Planthorr inputed the code and the machine hummed to life. Ami smiled and secured the hatch.

"Well, looks like we owe you," said Frieza.

The green haired one whispered something to Frieza.

"Well apparently Zarbon's quarters is always having technical difficulties," said Frieza, "Now we cannot let you go however, I have a proposition."

"What is that?" asked Ami.

"Zarbon would like to appoint you as his official tech repair officer," said Frieza, "And in exchange for letting you live, you will work for my science division. How about it?"

Ami thought for a moment.

"It beats the alternative," she said.

Frieza smiled.

"Smart choice," said Frieza, "Well I believe you alread met Cui."

Cui nodded.

"This is Dodoria," said Frieza pointing to the pink guy.

Dodoria nodded.

"And this is Zarbon," said Frieza.

The green haired man nodded.

"You may go get some nourishment," said Zarbon, "Report to my quarters afterward."

Ami nodded.

"Thank you for letting me live," she said.

"As long as you keep a good head on your shoulders," said Frieza, "You are fine, don't make me regret this ok?"

Ami nodded. With that being said, she went to find the dining area...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**  
 **The Uneventful Start of Things**

Ami was lucky enough to food that was to her liking. There were so many strange choices. Luckily she found some chicken or at least what looked like chicken. Various fruits and veggies, some strange some familiar. In terms of beverages, lucky for her, they had heard of sodapop. She chose an empty seat and sat down. She watched as a purple alien with an elongated head got bullied by a group of five.

Zarbon joined her, carrying a plate of steak, or something that looked like a steak, with a side of some kind of vegetable and a glass of some kind of wine. He sat across from Ami. Looked over at the five messed with the alien and shook his head.

"Idiots..." he muttered and then started eating.

"Who are they?" asked Ami.

"The little green one is Guldo, the big blue one is Burter, te second big one with the orange hair is Recoome," said Zarbon, "The orange one with white hair is Jeice, the horned one is Captain Ginyu. They are the Ginyu Force, Frieza's elite team. Hard to believe they are elites, they are so childish."

"And who is the long headed on?" asked Ami.

"Appule," said Zarbon, "One of the low level grunts. Used for purge missions and invasions."

"How do you tell the divisions apart?" asked Ami.

"Armor coding," said Zarbon, "Only the elites and higher ups like me get unique armor."

"Will I have to wear armor?" asked Ami.

"Possibly," said Zarbon, "Most of Lord Frieza's men and women are required to wear them. Servants normally wear assigned clothing."

"Which am I?" asked Ami.

"That's up to Lord Frieza to decide," said Zarbon as he started eating.

"What do the servants normally wear?" asked Ami.

"Men normally wear baggy but elegant pants and shirt," said Zarbon, "Women normally wear revealing but beautiful dresses. The clothing is NOT distasteful if that's what you are wondering. We are more civilized than most think."

"What is that device you wear over your eye?" asked Ami.

"You are a curious one," said Zarbon, "It's called a scouter. A multi-purpose tool, it measures power levels, provides us with radar, and also acts as a communicator. Anyone past low level lackey is allowed one."

Ami nodded.

"If you have any further questions," said Zarbon, please wait until after I eat."

"Yes sir," said Ami.

Zarbon and Ami continued to eat in silence.

"I know asked me to be quite," said Ami, "But permission to ask one more question."

Zarbon closed his eyes and sighed in slight annoyance.

"Granted," he said, "but choose your words carefully."

"What is your role aboard this ship?" she asked.

"I am a general in Frieza's army," said Zarbon, "And his right-hand man. Making me second-in-command. When Frieza is not here, I'm in charge. I am also his trusted advisor."

"Understood," she said, "Sorry sir."

"Normally I would frown upon multiple questions," said Zarbon, "However, your questions are reasonable and not foolish. So I will let it slide."

"Yes Commander," said Ami, "Will you please tell me more about yourself after dinner? I'm curious."

"I don't see why not," said Zarbon, "Knowing the one you serve can be of benefit to you."

"Thank you," said Ami.

Zarbon nodded. They continued eating in silence.

"Will YOU Five quit bugging me already?" yelled Appule, "Im trying to eat here?"

"Well that aint no way to talk to your superior," said Jeice.

"Uh, no kidding," said Recoome, "You uh...better watch your mouth."

Appule snarled.

"I answer to Frieza only," snarled Appule, "When he isnt around, Zarbon is in charge."

Guldo laughed.

"You are a kiss up," he said

"Though it looks like he prefers kissing asses," chuckled Burter.

Appule stood up.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled.

Ginyu laughed.

"You got guts but you are not strong enough to knock us down," he said.

Appule swung at Ginyu only to be slammed face first into his food. Recoome then punched him in the gut doubling him over. Guldo then paralyzed him with his psychokinesis as Burter and Jeice took turns beating on him. Zarbon launched a blast at them.

"ENOUGH!" he snapped, "I'm trying to eat and you're disturbing my meal! Now pipe down before I report all of you to Lord Frieza!"

Intimidated, the Ginyu force bowed their heads.

"Yes sir," They said in unison.

Zarbon then looked at the bloodied and beaten Appule on the floor and sighed then gestured for the medics to take him to sickbay. Ami walked up behind Zarbon, concerned.

"Is he going to be ok?" she asked.

"He'll live," said Zarbon, "Come along."

He headed out with Ami following him. As she followed, she knew she shouldn't be worried for the well being of such coldhearted killers, but Ami was always a gentle heart and kind to others. She could never stand to see people, hurt or worse. She valued every bit of life there was in the universe. She hoped her new life aboard this ship was not gonna be hell.

So far so good, but she was scared. She hoped Zarbon and maybe Frieza would keep her safe. Maybe she would even make some friends, but she wasn't counting on it. She entered the room that Zarbon went into. She looked around, it was luxurious.

"These are my quarters," he said, "You will share this room with me for safety. Your bed is over there."

He pointed revealing a smaller but still nice looking bed.

"You may be working as my servant, however," he said, "I am not an unfair man. So you will live in comfort as long as you behave yourself. Your whole bag of belongings is undamaged and in the washroom. You will also find new clothes in there."

Ami nodded.

"Behave and you will be well rewarded," he said, "If you don't well, let's just say you may not want to think about that, understood?"

Ami nodded.

"Good," he said, "I have work to do. I will see you later tonight."

He headed out, leaving Ami alone...


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three  
Quarters and Curiosities**

Ami looked around at the room. Zarbon had been gone an hour. She tried to catch a nap, but that did not work. She then decided to go into the washroom and get a shower. She stripped her clothes, turned on the water and stepped into the shower. Letting the hot water run down her body and soak her skin. The water felt so nice, she closed her eyes. She picked up one of the bodywash containers and sudzed up her hair and body.

She scrubbed as she let the water run over her. This was a very surreal moment for her. One moment she was on Earth, next she was waking up on an Alien ship, god knows how far from Earth. Heaven knows when the next time she saw Earth would be. She sighed. Once she finished, she turned off the water then dried herself off. She then picked up the dress and put it on then scoped herself out.

The dress was a sky blue. It covered her breasts but had an opening revealing her belly. Back exposed with only a neck strap keeping it up. Long skirt with a slit in the side like a kimono. Sequins ran along the dress forming patterns that looked like shooting stars.

"Surprisingly," said Ami, "It's beautiful."

Ami twirled around while looking at herself and could not help but giggle. The dress was beautiful and seductive but it wasnt slutty. Slightly revealing but not too much. She guessed she should count her blessings. Ami then looked on the desk and noticed something. There was a picture of Zarbon. He had his arm around a muscular yet beautiful women with long flowing green hair, rather skimpy armor that especially showed off her legs, abs, hips, and the outline of her breasts, with thigh high boots. Zarbon's other arm was holding a young girl with waist length green hair on his hip. She wore a rather ornate looking dress and had the most cheerful smile ever.

"I see you found my family photo," said a voice behind Ami.

Ami jumped and nearly dropped it, then looked to see Zarbon behind her.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I shouldn't have touched it."

"You didn't do anything bad," he said.

Zarbon sat down and removed his boots, then slipped off his leg warmers and arm warmers. Then slipped off his armor, revealing his muscled torso. The only thing he didnt take off was his bottoms, as a result he kinda looked like a wrestler. Ami could not help but look for a bit. Zarbon picked up the picture and looked, unaware that Ami briefly checked him out. He removed his scouter and put it on his bedside table.

"I didn't know you were married," said Ami.

"I was never married," said Zarbon, "But I did have a lover. Her name was Zarra." (Pronounced Zahr-Rah)

Ami looked surprised.

"Did?" she asked.

"She died," said Zarbon.

Ami felt a little sadness.

"I am actually a prince," said Zarbon.

Ami.

"Wait what?" she said.

Zarbon smirked.

"Surprised I see," he said.

"Had I known," she said, "I would not have been so informal."

"Only on my planet did you need to be formal," said Zarbon, "The young one is our daughter."

Ami looked even more surprised.

"Not only am I a Prince but also a father. I have a daughter. Her name is Zeeron," said Zarbon, "Her mother was a soldier for my kingdom. We fell in love, sadly she died in battle several years after her birth."

"Where is she now?" asked Ami.

"A distant planet, safe from all this. When I was chosen to serve Lord Frieza, I was honored," said Zarbon, "Lord Frieza said, once this battle is over, I can retire and raise my daughter, she would probably be twelve by now."

"Bet you cannot wait to see her again," said Ami.

Zarbon showed a very rare smile.

"It will be nice to have a quiet life when it is all over," he said.

"Anyone else know?" asked Ami.

Zarbon's face took on a slightly more serious expression.

"Lord Frieza, Dodoria, Cui, and now you," said Zarbon, "I expect you to keep this under your hat understand?"

Ami nodded.

"Yes sir," she said.

Zarbon placed the picture back on his desk.

"Now I am going to get some shut eye," he said while undoing his hair from its braid, "You should do the same."

Ami nodded.

"Goodnight sir," she said.

"Goodnight," he said, "Oh and by the way, the dress does look beautiful on you."

Ami blushed slightly.

"Thank you sir," she said.

She headed to her bed and climbed under the covers just as Zarbon switched off the light and crawled under the covers of his own bed after removing his earrings and his headwear. Ami laid in her bed while Zarbon slept soundly in his bed across from her. She stole a glance. She could not deny that he looked so peaceful and handsome. But there was no way she was going to let herself fall for him.

'Remember Ami,' she thought, 'He is handsome and a father but also trained to kill, so don't fall for him.'

Ami shifted so that she was staring at the ceiling. If it wasn for the situation, she would probably fall for him. But alas, no matter how much she likes him, they could never be. But she would still be his friend. She could sense the good in him, underneath the tough guy image and strictness. He was just a soldier doing his job in the end. But his superior is far from being a great hero. She just hoped that she did not mess up and get herself killed. She wanted to at least see her home one more time. She hoped she would, but she would not hold her breath.

'I hope he finds peace after all this,' she thought.

Here eyelids then grew heavy and she fell asleep...


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four  
Life on Frieza's Ship**

Ami slowly got used to life on the ship. It was a routine life like when she lived on Earth. She would get up, shower, eat, put on her labcoat over her armor and go to work in the labs on board. She made friends with Planthorr. He kind of reminded her of her grandfather back home. She walked in to get to work. Planthorr looked up from his paperwork.

"Ahh good morning, Ami," he said.

Ami smiled.

"Hi Planthorr," she said, "Sleep well?"

Planthorr shrugged as he took his sandwich and took a bite.

"Cannot complain," he said.

Ami picked up her clipboard and began checking over the machines, making sure they are working properly.

"I have a question," said Ami.

"Yes?" said Planthorr.

"How much do you know about Zarbon?" asked Ami, "I know he's a prince, he has a daughter, and that the mother of his child is dead."

"Most of Frieza's higher up are mysterious," said Planthorr, "I'm afraid I won't be of much help."

Ami shrugged.

"It's all right," she said.

Planthorr smirked.

"Fancy him do you?" he asked.

Ami's face turned red.

"What?" she said, "N-no nothing like that. I-i-i'm just curious of him."

Planthorr laughed.

"Uh-huh," he said, "Keep telling yourself that."

Ami sighed. She would admit he was attractive, very polite, and rugged but she could not afford to fall in love with him, let alone wind up in bed with him. It would not work for them. She was an upstanding scientist of a woman, he was a trained killer. If the circumstances were different, maybe. But no she couldn't.

"He is a handsome man," said Ami, "But it couldn't work for us."

Planthorr raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Our lives are different," said Ami, "He is a trained killer, I'm not. Besides I doubt he could love someone like ME of all people."

Planthorr shook his head.

"Hey may be a trained killer," said Planthorr, "But he is still a man. He has heart like everyone else. Always remember that. Anyone can love anybody."

His words echoed in her mind.

"I still doubt I would be the one to catch his fancy," said Ami.

"You would be surprised," said Planthorr.

Ami sighed. Zarbon was attractive to her. But she just couldnt do it. She wouldn't. Ami kept working, checking the meters. Planthorr had to teach her what the symbols meant but it didn't take long for her to catch on. She looked around, taking notes, checking machines and even helped with the wounded and gave medicines and such. Eventually her shift was up.

"I'll finish up here," said Planthorr, "It's about that time, go on and get something to eat."

"Thank you," said Ami.

Planthorr smiled.

Ami removed her labcoat and hung it then made her way to the cafeteria, trying to ignore the stares, wolf whistles, and catcalls from the men as she passed. Normally she would be flattered despite being shy, but most of these men were ghastly to behold. Sadly her get up was rather revealing. She wore a blue spandex leotard that hugged her form, with the usual female armor that was rather prominent in the breasts, and standard white boots and gloves.

She walked into the cafeteria amid more stares and stuff, feeling utterly uncomfortable. She walked up, and got her food, then found an empty table and sat. She began eating what looked and tasted like a steak but she wasn't sure what it was. She ate in silence until a voice interrupted.

"Hey there, Lass," said a voice in a rather ruddy accent.

Ami looked up to see a red skinned man with long white hair like that of an 80's rockstar looking down at her. He was handsome but she could tell he was an asshole. She recognized him.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked.

Ami shook her head. He sat down.

"So what's your name, good looking?" he asked.

Ami blanched a little.

"Ami," he said.

"Well, hello there Ami," he said.

"You're Jeice right?" she asked.

"Aye, that's me luv," he said, "Best looking member of the Ginyu Force."

'Oh brother,' she thought.

"So what's a cute gal like you doing here by yourself?" he asked.

"Just eating," said Ami, "Planthorr gave me the rest of the day off so I figured I would get some food. Whatever this is."

"What you have is Blackhorn Steak, medium well-done and mashed up Arlian mountain tubers, with a can of Space Soda," said Jeice.

Ami looked confused.

Jeice showed her a picture of what looked like a white rhino, Ten times the size found on Earth, with shiny black horns and blood red eyes.

"They are native to my home planet," he said, "Good eatin'."

The picture switched to what looked like a thinner version of a sweet potato with orange skin.

"Arlian Mountain Tubers are just what they are," said Jeice, "They are native to planet Arlia which Vegeta destroyed and grow wild in the Mountains. Luckily Lord Frieza was able to acquire seeds for these things, they are delicious."

"Interesting," she said, "We have similar stuff on Earth but under different names."

"What do you say after lunch we go hang out?" asked Jeice, "I know this little secluded spot where we won't be bothered."

"Umm," said Ami, "No thanks.

"Aww come on," said Jeice, "I ain't gonna harm you."

"I'm not interested," said Ami, "Thank you."

"I ain't that b-," he began when suddenly another voice cut in.

"Clearly she's not interested," it said, "If I were you, I would take the hint and remove myself."

Jeice looked up and a glare was instantly on his face. Ami also looked up and there was Zarbon.

'Thank god,' she thought.

She had never been so happy to see him. Jeice gave her one last look then stalked off.

"Green haired, pretty boy wanker always sticking his conk in my business," muttered Jeice.

"Keep muttering and it will be you who is the wanker," called Zarbon.

He then took Jeice's place.

"Thank you," said Ami, "Did not know what to think of that guy."

"He's a sleaze," said Zarbon, "Always trying to get in some woman's pants, half the time he fails."

"Half the time?" asked Ami.

"He fancies himself as a lady's man," said Zarbon, "But most of the women that go for him are the dumb, the ugly, and the desperate."

Ami giggled. Zarbon smirked.

"Can you beat him?" asked Ami.

"Pfft, oh please," said Zarbon, "I could take on the whole Ginyu force at the same time and not take one hit."

Ami giggled again.

"There is one thing Jeice is right about," said Zarbon.

"What?" asked Ami.

Zarbon gave a lopsided grin.

"You are beautiful," he said.

Ami blushed and went back to eating.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"May I ask you something?" asked Zarbon.

"Umm sure?" said Ami.

"Tomorrow Frieza's ship is going to rendesvouz with his brother's ship," said Zarbon, "And they're both going to dock with their father's ship for a gala. Would you mind going with me?"

Ami nearly turned red as a stop sign.

"You want me of all people to go to a gala with you?" she asked.

Zarbon smiled and nodded.

"Why me?" asked Ami.

"Because to be honest," said Zarbon, "You're the only woman I have met that does not make an ass of herself in my presence, and embarrass me,"

Ami giggled yet again.

"How about it?" asked Zarbon.

"Sure," said Ami.

"Perfect," said Zarbon, "I will see you then."

Zarbon kissed her hand gently making her blush even more, and then walked off, whistling a tune.

"Oh god," said Ami, "What have I gotten myself into?"...


End file.
